LOTM: Decimation S3 P12/Transcript
(Erin, Yang and Rose are seen charging toward Jordan as the other heroes battle his clones) Erin: Alright guys, move in and attack! Yang: Got it! Jordan: Come at me then! (Jordan fires psy blasts which the three easily dodge) Jordan: What?! How?! (Yang rams her fist into Jordan's gut and blows him away before Rose hits him with an ice blast, knocking him into a tree) Jordan: GAH!! Rose: Yeah, we got him! (Jordan then heals up and stands before he teleports in front of Rose) Rose: Huh?! Jordan: Boo. (Jordan flicks Rose's nose, hitting her with psychic energy before she is sent flying back) Erin: ROSE!! Jordan: I win. (Jordan then senses an attack from behind before he turns and grabs Yang's fist) Jordan: Ah, the cyborg freak makes a triumphant return! I assume you still wanna kill me?! Yang: Not before I kill you!! (Yang throws another punch) Jordan: Oh well someone's gotten a little bitchy today! Is it that time of the month? Yang: Shut up! (Jordan easily blocks Yang's attacks before he pulls his fist back) Jordan: Die! (Jordan's fist glows yellow before he rams it into Yang's gut) Yang: GAH!! Jordan: How was that you bitch?! Erin: Crap! He's gotten stronger! (Jordan then grabs Yang by the head and slams her into the ground) Jordan: Now stay down already before I blow your brains out! Yang: How have you not realized it yet Jordan? The more you hit me the more difficult I'll be to fight! Jordan: Ha! You didn't think I prepared for that?! I understand how you and your friends' powers work now! And besides Yang, you might get stronger from each hit you take. But... (Jordan punches Yang in the gut again) Yang: AHH!! Jordan: YOU STILL FEEL THE PAIN!! (Jordan then throws Yang away hard) Erin: YANG!! Rose: Oh crap! Jordan: Now it's time to- (Jordan senses another attack before he creates a psychic blade and blocks an attack from Ruby) Jordan: Hold on a minute, did I say you could join in on this battle?! Ruby: I don't like how you treat your siblings, but you do not hurt my big sister! Jordan: And you think you've got the strength to beat the perfect Targhul!? (Jordan counters Ruby's attack and kicks her away) Jordan: You and your team are just an obstacle blocking me from killing my siblings! If I have to tear out your throat to make progress than you've just walked right into your grave Ruby Rose! (Jordan then pulls out a vial of Fire Dust) Jordan: Now do me a favor and disappear! (Jordan throws the fire dust vial at Ruby. Suddenly, Weiss appears in front of Ruby, slams her sword into the ground, creating ice, which blocks the firey explosion) Ruby: Not disappearing today Jordan! Not as long as my partner and bestie are around! Jordan: *Groans* so annoying.. (Erin and Rose then approach Jordan from behind) Erin: It's over Jordan, time to accept it! (Jordan looks around at both sides as he begins to lose his temper) Jordan: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!! (Jordan then glows yellow as he activates his Purity form) Jordan: You and your disgusting allies have crossed me long enough sis! By the end of this fight, I'll be the last man standing! Rose: We'll see about that! Jordan: Then just try and- (Suddenly, Blake rushes by and slices Jordan's throat) Jordan:...... Peter: Did... Did she get him? Alex: I don't think she did (Jordan loses his glow as he calms down and puts his hand over his cut) Jordan: So that's it huh? (Jordan glares at Blake) Jordan: You Faunus are always driven to kill as quick as you can huh? I guess that's why you went for the throat... (Jordan reveals his healed wound) Jordan: Despite the inevitability of my healing factor. Blake: I had to put an end to this one way or another. Jordan: Despite how foolish it was. (One of Jordan's clones is then seen armed with a dagger) Erin: *gasp* Blake look out! (The clone then rams the dagger into Blake's back) Rose: Oh no! Jordan: *smirks* I win. (Suddenly Blake vanishes) Jordan: What?!?! (Blake appears behind the clone and slices it) Alex: *Sighs with relief* Jordan: You.... Stupid damn cat. Alex: All right Jordan! THat's enough of that! Erin: *Goes up with Alex* Now let's keep this between family! Jordan: *sniffs the air* Are you sure about that? Erin: Huh? ???: SPECTRE!! (Alex and Erin turn before Spectre suddenly rushes up and grabs Erin before punching Alex away) Rose: HUH?! Jack: ERIN!! (Leo and Starkiller then jump out before Starkiller ignites his lightsaber) Ruby: Oh no! Scott: Dammit, what're they doing here?! (Spectre joins Leo's side with Erin in his grip) Erin: Gah let me go! Spectre: Shut up. Leo: Hello everyone! Izuku: Not these guys again!! Jack: You let Erin go right now!! Leo: Sorry Jackie. *Grabs Erin's chin* Erin's gonna be coming with us. Alex: *Gets up* BASTARD!!! (Alex is rushing up but an ice blast makes him stop) Frost: That's far enough! Jordan: Well now, this is certainly interesting. Alex: Damn! How did they find us?! Starkiller: That matters not. What matters is that the girl is coming with us. Leo: Yeah! (Starkiller then looks and finds Yang injured on the ground) Starkiller: Hmm... (Starkiller pulls Yang toward him with The Force) Starkiller: Looks like someone's already done you in. Yang: GNN! Erin: *Struggling* LEAVE HER ALONE!! Starkiller: Leo, shut her up. (Spectre hits Erin on the head, knocking her out) Jack: ERIN!! YOU ASSHOLE!! Starkiller: Well now, that's peace and quiet. *looks at Yang* Now how about I end your suffering next? Yang: Try me....asshole. Starkiller: Hmph. (Starkiller ignites his lightsaber) Starkiller: Fine then. (Before Starkiller can kill Yang, he's shot in the shoulder by Ruby) Starkiller: GNN!! (Starkiller drops Yang and grabs his shoulder) Leo: Starkiller! (As that moment the hold group starts firing long range atatcks as Frost slams on the ground creating an ice wall) Leo: Forget the rest! We have Erin, let's go! Starkiller: Don't think just because we've got Erin means I'm done with you yet Targhul! I'll be back for you! (Rose glares as Starkiller and the others run off with Erin through a portal before it shuts. The group then ceases firing) Alex: Erin!! Jack: Dammit, they got away! Blake: And so did Jordan! (The heroes look to find Jordan missing) Alex: Son of a! Scott: Bro... Peter: Were those the guys working for that god you mentioned?! Miles: Yeah! Peter: Oh man! Alex: We've gotta stop them! Izuku: Who knows WHAT he's gonna do to her! We have to go back to Alkorin's castle and save her! Yuri: Is it possible to save her? Jack: *Turns to Yuri* What? Yuri: We tried to help Lestros and we failed. Now Alkorin has 3 of the stones. Can we really save Erin? Alex: The hell are you talking about?! We CAN save her you dumbass! You just haven't tried yet! Yuri: Jeez Alex calm down! I'm just saying that going in as a group is a mistake! They'll know we're coming from a mile away! Alex: That's why I'm not using the entire team! I'm going in with a small handful. Izuku: A small handful? Alex: That's right. Now let's see here. (Alex looks around at all the heroes) Alex: Okay. Jack, Blake, Shoto and Zulu. You four are coming with me. Blake: Wait me? Alex: Yeah. We need your stealth. Between your stealth, and Zulu's spider sense, we'll make an effective crew. And if we run into trouble we wanna take out the enemy quickly and hard. THat's where you and Jack come in Shoto. Shoto: I understand. Alex: Now come on. (Alex pulls out his own emitter) Alex: I programmed my emitter to save the coordinates to Alkorin's castle, so we won't need Solneer to arrive there. Miles: But I thought only gods could access that place! Alex: Yeah well, when your dad's part god, the heritage tends to give you some special capabilities. Miles: Oh. Jack: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get her back! Ian: We'll head on back to the house while you're gone. Alex: Good. (Alex then opens up a portal) Alex: Now let's go! (The five then head through the portal. It then cuts to Starkiller and Leo as they approach Alkorin with Erin over Leo's shoulder) Starkiller: Greetings my lord. Alkorin: Is the deed complete? (Leo drops the unconscious Erin on the floor) Alkorin: Hmmm. She's not dead is she? Leo: No sir. I made sure she was in perfect condition for you. Alkorin: Excellent. The daughter of Seris Lorthare and the one to gain his Gift. Starkiller: Should we lock her up? Alkorin: Yes. Take her to the cells. Starkiller: Right away sir. (Leo and Starkiller then begin taking Erin to the cells as Alkorin watches, proud that he now has Seris's daughter in he clutches) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts